Cold Blood
by keeganlol
Summary: For all of his life, a young half blood has ran. His life being threatened wherever he goes. Fleeing from his home after his fathers death, the young half blood has travelled for years to find a new home. Five years of running has brought him here. Arendelle. Rated M for language


I woke with my sharp pain in the back of my head and a ringing in my ears. The hard stone floor which I lay on was freezing. There was very little light apart from a dim glow coming from behind the bars of the cell I lay in. I tried to lift myself up and onto the bed just a few feet away from me but the sudden motion made my head hurt even more and I quickly slumped back down onto the floor.

I could remember very little before I blacked out. All that came back to me was that I was walking down the street back to my own home when I felt something striking the back of my head. Then I woke up here. The ringing in my head slowly began to fade but the pain in my head still remained. All I could hear was my own heart beating in my chest as well as my breathing echoing lightly on the four stone walls surrounding me. The silence was broken when I heard the loud noise of a door being unlocked, opened and shut again. Voices soon began to echo down the room opposite.

"I still don't understand why you want to be down here". A man's voice said. "This isn't exactly the most pleasant of places".

"This is my castle Captain Nilsen". A woman's voice responded. "I believe I have the right to go where I want to in it".

"My apologies Your Majesty. It isn't really a common thing for a Queen to visit a prison".

The sound of footsteps grew closer to my own cell. I brought my legs to my chest and wrapped my arms around them whilst resting my head on the wall behind me.

"For a prison it seems very empty". The woman said.

"Well there is only one prisoner at the moment". The man replied.

The footsteps came even closer until I saw them standing in front of my cell. The woman looked directly at me with ice blue eyes. Her hair was platinum blonde tied in a braid which was draped over her left shoulder. She wore a light blue dress which glistened even in the dim light.

"He was brought in last night quite suddenly". The man continued. His dark green eyes also looked towards me with a look of disapproval. His brown hair was fashioned in a military style and his green military uniform was immaculate to say the least.

"I barely had enough time to catalogue him before I went retired to my quarters".

"What did he do"? The woman asked.

The man shifted uncomfortably. "The thing is Your Majesty, he hasn't done anything. He is here because we are trying to prevent him from doing something".

"I don't understand". She responded. "What possible reason could you have to lock someone up who hasn't even committed a crime"? Her tone of voice had changed from the calm one I heard before to now a seemingly annoyed one.

"He is afraid of the circumstances of my birth". I interrupted.

Both pairs of eyes looked back at me and the woman approached the bars of my cell. She looked back towards the man and gestured towards the ring of keys on his belt.

"Unlock this door for me".

While reluctant, the man took the keys off of his belt and began to search for the correct key which fitted into the lock of my cell. He finally found it and placed it into the lock and twisted it. A loud click echoed around the walls and the jail door opened slowly. The woman walked inside until she was standing directly in front of me. I tried to raise myself to meet her but the pain in my head stopped me from doing so. She looked back towards the man and gestured at him to leave. He complied but with an annoyed look on his face. When I heard the heavy door closing for across the room, the woman looked back towards me with a concerned look on her face.

"Can I ask your name"? She quizzed me.

"It's Jack". I responded. "And I must also mention I'm not from here some I apologise for not knowing who you are. Although form what I heard before, I think a Your Majesty is in order".

She laughed softly which caused a small smile to form on my face.

"Please, while I shouldn't really be telling a prisoner to call me by my name, I think considering he hasn't committed a crime, I think he should be able to. I'm Elsa".

She outstretched her left hand and opened her palm; I moved my own to meet hers. As soon as her palm made contact with mine I felt an immense chill shoot through my body. Elsa's hand was freezing, but the contact that was being made; I could physically feel the blood in the veins as well as hearing her heartbeat. The rhythmic beating of her heart was calm, although I could guarantee it wouldn't be calm after telling her about what I am. Elsa pulled her hand away and proceeded to sit on the bed against the wall of the room.

"So what did you mean by the circumstances of your birth"?

I sighed and looked down at the floor. "To be honest Elsa, it seems pretty unbelievable. And even so, even when people I have told figure out I am telling the truth, they denounce me as a monster".

"Why? What is it about you that makes people think you are a monster? To me you just look like a normal person".

I lifted my head and stared back into her icy blue but somewhat soothing eyes.

"That's the thing Elsa. I inherit that from my mother. It's just who my father was that makes people call me a monster".

"Then what was so bad about your father"?

"He was a vampire".

Elsa's eyes widened in a combination of shock and surprise. As I had predicted, it didn't take long for her calm heartbeat to quicken, which was now pounding in her chest. She leaned forward and looked at me with the shocked look on her face.

"You're half vampire"? She quizzed me

I looked back down at the stone floor.

"Yes". I responded bluntly. "And I can tell you're scared".

"How so"?

"I can hear your heartbeat Elsa. And trust me; this is the usual reaction I get when I tell people, so I won't be surprised if you just leave now and keep me locked up in here".

Elsa sighed and stood up from the bed. She walked over to where I sat in the centre of the back wall of the cell and sat beside me. I felt her cold palm touch my arm sending another chill through my body. I lifted my head to meet her eyes which managed to sooth me once again.

"Can you show me"? She asked.

I looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean"?

"What I'm looking at now is your human side. I want to see the vampire side of you".

"It isn't exactly easy to show it. I usual conceal my powers unless I need them. And besides, the only way for me to actually show you my vampiric heritage would be for you to draw blood".

She looked away, bit down on her lip and let out a sigh before returning her gaze.

"Bite me then".

My look of confusion immediately changed to a look of surprise.

"What"? I exclaimed. "Why"?

Elsa sighed again but with a shed on annoyance.

"At the moment I'm pretty unconvinced that you are what you claim you are. Don't get me wrong, I'll release you regardless. It's just that the claims that have been made about you have very little evidence to support them".

"So to prove to you that I'm not lying, you want me to drink your blood"?

"Yes. Although just enough to prove that you are a vampire".

"Half vampire". I corrected. "I only drink what I need, so it won't be enough to kill you, although you will feel light headed".

"So how are you going to do this"? Elsa asked. "Do I just let you bite my neck"?

I grimaced.

"No. That is just what others do to be dramatic. Plus it is also way too intimate. And considering we've just met, I don't think it would be appropriate. So could you hold out your arm"?

Elsa nervously extended her arm toward me. I gently cradled her arm in my hand and I turned it so her palm was facing upwards. I held her exposed wrist close to my mouth and extended my fangs. I gently lowered myself until my fangs pierced the soft skin. Elsa jerked and let out a small cry of pain. I felt the warm blood beginning to slowly seep out of the radial artery. I removed my fangs and placed my lips over the two puncture marks that I had left and began to drink.

The blood flowed smoothly into my mouth leaving a sweet taste lingering on my tongue. There was another taste in her blood that didn't seem normal, as if there was more to Elsa than I had gathered. I continued to drink until I felt Elsa's wrist beginning to shake. I swallowed the last few drops and gently pulled away. I placed my hand over the puncture wounds in order to stop the bleeding. I looked back at Elsa who had her head placed against the wall. Her eyes were shut, still reacting to the pain of my bite.

"You okay"? I asked her.

Elsa opened her eyes slowly. She looked towards me and pursed her lips.

"Yeah". She said. "It just stings".

"It will". I responded. "It should subside soon after the bleeding stops". I sighed and placed my head against the wall.

"What's wrong"? Elsa asked in a concerned voice.

"Nothing. It's just I haven't fed in over a month. Realistically I need to drink blood once every week".

"Then what's stopping you from doing so? Certainly with your powers you could drink blood without any problems".

"Absolutely. If I need to drink blood, I could easily sneak into a person's room while they slept and drink without disturbing them. But I don't like doing that".

"Why not"?

"Because I prefer to have permission to do so. Sure I could just drink without any risk of getting caught, but what I do is common with half bloods. It's one of the things that separates us from full blooded vampires. I can control my blood lust, vampires can't".

Elsa smiled.

"That's very noble of you. But how long can you survive without drinking blood"?

"I could survive without drinking blood. But if I don't drink enough, I'll lose the ability to use my vampiric powers. But I will still remain biologically immortal".

"What do you mean by that"?

"I can die, just not of old age or disease".

"So what can kill you"?

"Three things can kill me. Removing my heart, removing my head and the third one is just as bizarre as me being half vampire".

"And what's that"?

"Any form of magic. Especially elemental magic".

I immediately heard Elsa's heartbeat begin to quicken again. Her eyes widened and she quickly looked away from me. It only took a moment to realise why. The other thing I could taste in her blood was her magic. Elsa was a magic wielder.

* * *

"I thought you would have known". Elsa said whilst she paced round the cell.

My eyes followed her. Her calm demeanour that she had showed before had now changed into one of worry. She held her hands to her chest, the marks of my fangs still visible on her wrist. But the main thing I had noticed was that the room had gotten colder. A lot colder.

"How could I have known Elsa?" I replied. "I'm half vampire for Christ sake, not a fucking psychic."

She turned round quickly and faced me with a look of total confusion.

"How could you not know? Where have on earth have you been for the past three months?"

I sighed deeply whilst trying to recall my long journey. "Well, I was in Prussia three months ago. Form Prussia I made my way into Denmark, the Southern Isles, Sweden, and Norway and now here. Is that detailed enough for you?" I said my last words with a tone of bitterness. It was painful to remind myself of the seemingly never ending journey to find a new home.

"Wait. You went to the Southern Isles and you never heard about Arendelle? Surely what happened here was big news to them."

"Elsa. I haven't had time to stop and listen to every story about every place on this earth. I've been running for five years. And if I stop for even a few seconds, people would find out about me. The last five years for me have been torture. And I'm only twenty."

Elsa's eyes widened my telling of my age. Her face changed into a one of concern and she found herself sitting beside me once again.

"You've been running since you were fifteen? Where are you from?"

"A small town in north east England. It's a coal town. Not much else".

"So why did you run from home?"

A lump surfaced in my throat and I could feel my eyes beginning to sting.

"My father was murdered. My mother died when she was giving birth to me. I had no family left Elsa. Running was the only thing I could do."

I felt a lone tear beginning to make its way down from my eye to my cheek. I balled up my fists and my head dropped to my knees. I could have picked a better time to break down in tears but my body had other ideas.

I suddenly felt warmth conceal me. I looked up from my position to see Elsa hugging me tightly. She looked down on me with her icy blue eyes and my tears began to fade. Then she smiled. It was as if every last part of sadness that had control over me was expelled from my body with just a simple, but caring smile.

I smiled back up at her. Her hands were cold, but not the kind of cold that would cause a person to shiver uncontrollably. It was a soothing cool touch, like splashing cold water on your face after a very hot day. Her finger traced circles around the back of my hand and I shivered at it. It was relaxing. For the first time in years, I felt warmth engulf my heart.


End file.
